Your my Addiction
by Foryourentertainment6
Summary: Imagine your normal life. Imagine your with someone you can't ever live without but they can live on forever. Imagine the odds are against you. Imagine you feeling everything for one person but you KNOW they will hurt you. I'm Tina,this is OUR story.
1. Chapter 1

You're my addiction…

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING OF TRUE BLOOD AND THE CHARACTERS. I OWN MY OC THATS ALL. :)

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this is day one of this diary. I'm only doing this because well…I don't actually know. Diary ever just want to write your life's events down so that later on in life u can see what you've gone through and what to reflect on. Well this is how I plan on doing it. I never knew my life would take the road that it has I don't even think I would want it to if I was looking at it from another point of view. But ya know the sayin, u must follow a road less travelled…or something like that. My life before this was filled with sorrow, not to throw myself a pity party but I don't want to sugar coat anything. My name is Christina Angelica-Raqueal Lopez. Ha I know a very long and Latina name. I am 18 years old and have just moved from NY to Bon temps Louisianna. Which reminds me alot of my home in Puerto Rico; very hot. Well enough of my babbling…. Until next time. XOXO_…_Tina._

* * *

I put the book down and looked around the small stuffy but quaint room I called my home for 5 years. I was really going to miss it. I hear giggles and squeaks and smile to myself. The child at this orphanage are so cheerful when most have been abonded by uncaring, unloving parents(though not all have). I grab my bags and Mrs. Franks coming into my room.

"We're sure going to miss you dear" she smiles a sad smile and embraces me. I can smell peppermint and cigarettes on her. Others may find that smell revolting, I found comfort in it.

"I'm gong to miss you too. But I'll call and try and visit as much as I can" I grab my bags again and descend down the stairs to the main lobby, where the living room is and the kitchen.

St. Micheal's Orphanage for the Youth, was located on the lower east side of New York. It was named after the saint but believe me the other people that worked here besides Mrs. Franks weren't saints. Imagine Annie and that was what we had to do….until Mrs. Franks came along. She was a tall, thin, woman. About 50 years old with big brown eyes and brown hair that had strands of silver started it show. You could tell she was a muy bonita in her day, but knew how to party with Crack Cocaine which will make anyone look older then they are.

We called her Mrs. Franks outta repesct though we all knew Mr. Franks had gone and left her for a young brazillian model. Mrs. Franks was still was having a hard time with letting him go…._( i still dont see how a man like him could get someone has hot as her)_. Anyway, she was like everyone's favorite hip grandma…_(that no one really had) _and having her around made staying at the orphanage a little more tolerable.

We make it down the stairs and I am ambushed_ my_ Mikey. Mikey was the cutest little boy you would meet. He was African-American but had hazel eyes and light hair. He was very short even for me. He was only six but he was so smart he was in 6 grade math. He came over to me with his thumb in his mouth looking sleepy and sad. I put my bag down and crouch down to pick him up. He takes his thumb out of his mouth and smiles out me with a toothless grin. He had just lost his front tooth the night before.

" Are yow gwying awoay forebebr Twina?" He looked at me with those eyes and I just about cried.

" No bebé, I'm going away to go to school. I'm only a couple hours away. And hey, I'll give Mrs. Franks my cell number and if you need me for anything…" I give him a small kiss on the cheek to which he squeals to" for anything I'll mal estar aquí para ti". Mikey was sometimes bullied by the other kids for his size and voice,if he needed me i would be here for him.

" I'll miss yow Twina. Te quiero". I smile at him. I had been teaching the kids Spanish; because I know college love bi-lingual stedents. He kisses me on the cheek and I place him on the floor. This was harder then I thought. I was glad i was leaving at night so I can leave before everyone else wakes up. I know they would want to say goodbye but it was too hard. I grab my bag again and hug Mrs. Franks one more time, then I head to my red buggie. Mrs. Franks bought it for me when she pawned her wedding ring. It wasn't the best car but it work. Bon temps here I come !

A/N Well ik its very short. i hate short stuff but at times i dont like long stories so im gunna try and my it in between. :)

This is the first chapter. Now idk how long it takes to drive from ny to lousinna…but were going to prend it take like two days? Haha. Okay review please. First chapter of a first fan fic. This story is going to be ERIC/OC but dont like get scared and hate it. Everyone plays a role and it will probs b M cause u cant have it all fluffy for TrueBlood. O btw im basing Christina off of what Christaina Millian looks like. U can google her if you like, or make up whoever u feel the charácter looks like. K enjoy . any suggestions on hoe fanfic works or how i can make the show better please tell me ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

You're my addiction…

Chapter 2

Finally I reach Bon Temps. Shit this place is like in the middle of no where. I was going to be living in Bon temps but going to Sheverport University. I wanted to study music. Its my passion, not to toot my own horn but people say i sound just as good as Beyonce. Its about 1000000 degress here, not really but you understand I'm wearing jeans and a long sleeve. 'Good thinking Tina'. I was going to have to pull over somewhere and get some food and change into shorts. I come up to a restaurant called Merlotte's it was about dinner hour and I was lucky enough to grab a spot before this big minivan came in. I got honked at but at this point I didn't care. I walk in the place and always as if the devil himself walked in everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me. I pushed my aviator sunglasses on my hair and pulled my long black hair to the top of my head. I looked around, and rolled my eyes the place looked and smelled like a dump, but the food I can see looked edible enough. So I went and sat a a table. I looked at the menu and decided I should get the cheapest items seeing as how I had about $100 to my name. My thoughts are interrupted buy a bubbly southern voice.

"Hello there. Welcome to Merlotte's my name is Sookie Stackhouse I will be your waitress." I looked up at her and she seems nice. She had middle length blond hair. That was starting to fizz from the heat. A White –tight work t-shirt and small black booty shorts. My my they really know how to dress for work don't they over here.

I smile at her and say " Hola, Sookie. I'm Christina but you can call me Tina. I was wondering what the cheapest item you had on here was..i saw the chicken salad fro 6.50 but i"-before can finish i find Sookie grabbing my hand with a bewildered look.

" i cant read you!" saying it almost to herself. Now it was my turn to looked bewildered.

"¿Qué?" what the fuck was going on.

Sookie lets go of my hand and looks apologetic. And says " I'm sorry Tina I will explain,do you mind staying here till i get off at 10 so I can explain everything. Here ill go get you chicken salad". She then turn and walks briskly to the kitchen where I see an African-American man working they seem to be conversing about something and looking at me.

I look down and get my bag, I was sticky and hot and needed at change if i was going to be staying her til 10. It was already 7. I find the bathroom and no surprise I find it already taken. I go in and see an African-American woman in there looking at herself in the mirror. She has long black hair that's braided she gave off that aura that she was not one to mess around with. And I was not planning on messin' round with her ass. She looked at me then scoffed.

'_Cool it Tina. Your hot and don't needa be starting shit with this bitch' _I say to myself as I make it over to the stall to change. I take off my jeans that were stuck to my legs with sweat. **_Gross._** And changed into some black-booty shorts then I took off my long sleeve and put on a red tank top. I add some perfume on and go back out. The bitch was still looking in the mirror.

"Excuse me, I need the mirror" I say politely and slowly. Sometimes with my accent people can't understand what I'm saying. Seeing as how Spanish is my first language, so my English can come off slurred.

I look at my self and inspect how i look. I was about 5'5 with a very nice tan; a Carmel brown and soft as hell. I had my hair straighten and it was black. I had soft brown eyes and had gold hoop earrings. My body was nice. I worked out 3 times a week with lifts(which were not much at the orphanage) and ran everyday. I had b cup breasts that I were perfectly fine with but I had curves. Which I loved. And my favorite assets, my ass.

"Ummm ya your excused. You can take yo sweaty ass out of the bathroom till I'm done..k?" I didnt even know this person and she was already having a problem with me. Is she loca…?

"Right here's the thing you dumb ass _hoe._ I'm new here, I'm Tina and you are? O yeah your holding up the motherfucking bathroom mirror for no damn reason so I suggest you move THE FUCK AWAY …" I had to stop. I couldn't get anger..bad things start to happen when I do. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Tina its me, Sookie. You in there? Your foods ready!" I open the door with disgust in my face and brush pass this bitch as I walk away I hear Sookie say " TARA! What you do now!"

I make it back to my table and see my food and I see that once again the restaurant has gone dead silent.

I look up from stuffing my face and see a tall, pale male has walked into the establishment. And everyone is whispering about it. From what I can make out I hear "VAMPIRE "

I don't have any problem with vampires. There were none in Puerto Rico that I remember because of how hot it gets but in New York there were plenty at all the clubs most of the time the owners were vamps. I didn't hate them I didn't love em. They cheat death…i don't feel like that's fair when so many others have to die. Death makes me think of my own experiences with death. Just then i hear Sookie scream "BILL" and i see her rush to him and give him a kiss. To this everyone is gasping. And whispering **_'dirty fangbanger' _**I couldn't believe these people. Even Sookie's friend Tara looked disapproving. Sookie spots me and drags Bill over to me.

When he comes over he smells the air near me he moans softly and his fangs pop out, I take a step back and look at Sookie. She says " Bill what on gods name are you doing? Be polite" she scolds him like a mother would with a child.

Bill says " I'm so ever sorry" and puts his head down. With a scowl Sookie says " Tina I want you to meet my _boyfriend_ Bill; Bill this is Tina. Shes new here! " as she talks he doesn't let his eyes of her until he looks down at me and smiles and bows.

"bill sit here with Tina I'll be ready to go in a few and Tina I want you to come back to my house so I can discuss what happened... **before**" I nod and turn to Bill once she is about to leave Bill says in the cutest southern drawl " Sookie, Eric Northman wants to see you…"

_**Eric Northman ?**_


	3. Eric

A/N : OKAY SO I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO WORK. HEHE ITS WHAT I WANTED TO FOCUS ON THE MOST. AND I HAVENT. SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE. THE BEGINNING MAYB SHITTY CUS I HAD JUST GOTTEN MY FAN FIC AND DIDN'T KNOW WTF I WAS DOING. THROUGHOUT THE STORY I WILL B DOING OTHER PEOPLE'S POV'S AND ALSO THIRD PERSON. SO THE FIRST TWO WERE IN FIRST PERSON OR MY CHARACTER. ILL PROBALLY DO MANLY THIRD :D. OKAY SO IM STARTING AFTER LONGSHADOW HAS BEEN FOUND OUT TO BE STEALING MONEY FROM ERIC AND HE IS DEAD. AND NOW IS MORE MY OWN SHIT. GODRIC WILL B IN HERE AND SUCH. IF I MAKE MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T START WATCHING TB FROM THE BEGINNING. SO ANY SUGGESTION ON THINGS WOULD BE GREAT. K. IM DONE RAMBLING

* * *

Eric Northman looks at the woman on the basement floor as her bare chest rises and falls heavily. She panting and covered in sweat. She was a new tall blond dancer working at Fangtasia and Eric had personally become very _close _with her. Though the sex with these humans stratified Eric lust, they were becoming boring and stall. The blood was all the same. All Delicious but nothing was outstanding. Expect Sookie. Eric closes his eyes just thinking about it. He could smell her blood was something that would have made his undead heart skip. Eric licks his lips and finishes putting his clothes on.

"Umm is that all?" the blond says in a whiney voice. He Double D breast jiggling as she stands up and trys to find her clothes.

"Would you like a medal for being my 1 millionth fuck?" he says rolling his eyes, humans always became so clingy after having sex. With Eric sex was primal,hot, aggressive and meant nothing more to him than a release. Like drinking blood.

Blood was how he lived and could still be around for these thousand years, but it gave him the same exotic feeling as having sex. That's why vampires loved drinking while having sex.

"I thought we were going to go back to your place…have a round two and then snuggle_** baby**_" the woman says now fully clothed in her barley there clothes and comes to stand next to Eric almost reaching him.

Eric didn't like that. She was too tall for him. Eric always wanted to feel above others, it helped for trying to intimidate his enemies.

He looks at the woman and frowns. Instantly slamming her into the wall and he hears a **CRACK!** And the blond screams out in pain. Her shoulder was just broken.

"What did I tell you about calling me_ BABY_! I am older than you and all of your relatives combined. And it would be wise for you see me as a vampire whom could drain you dry in a matter of seconds" he says growling in her ear. The woman whimpers and nods her head in understanding, or rather fear.

He stares into her eyes and and glamour her.

"Your going to leave Fangtasia and find the farthest strip club in Louisiana and ask for a job and never remember being here. When you feel sore from your shoulder say you feel. Leave. now. !"Eric says then lets the woman out of the trance and shes leaves the basement.

Eric uses his hands and smooths his hair out and walks back upstairs where his childe is waiting for him with a smirk.

"hmm seems like the new girl got to meet your bad side" she says.

Pam was Eric's Childe and together they made one kick ass vampire team. Pam had long strawberry blond hair, pale skin with large, full, pink lips and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing a short hot pink and black corset with black knee length boots and and black fish net stockings with a tight leather jacket.

She looked hot. And Eric could and probably would have her later on. Eric and Pam relationship though had run its course, they both were hot and heavy for one another for over 100 years but, interest change and Pam starting wanting other people. Aka women. Eric wouldn't of minded if he too could of joined, but Pam wanted her own lovers and her own life.

Eric though was and still is very possessive of what is_ his. _But he got over it, it took baby steps but finally he let on own and branch out to women. An Eric now is perfectly fine with it, actually finds it hot.

A bond between a childe and their maker is stronger any human feeling of love. They are one with each other. They feel each other and know what is going on with the other. It is an amazing thing.

Pam too though is watch full of her doesn't want anything to happen to him. That was why she was so wary of Sookie Stackhouse. Yes she looked and smelled good enough to eat and she had helped sniff out Long Shadow as being the one stealing from eric; Pam had seen her maker being too attached to this woman. Plus she is **with Bill Compton**.

Eric loves a good chase. But Pam knew better, she knew him. After over hundreds of years she knew what Eric wanted most in his life, but could never have…

Eric only smiles and laughs he places his large hand on her cheek.

" Yes Pam she was becoming boring, and too whinny." He removes his hand from her cheek and they walk over to the stage.

As they go people stop there movents both Human and vampire to look at Eric, then get back to practically having sex on the dance floor.

Eric loved the attention but every night had become the same thing and the expression on his face was always one of boredom.

He sits on his thrown and watches everyone. humans were dancing and drinking, vampires where dancing and making out with one another. And then there were the fangbangers whom were all over the place and almost died when seeing him finally emerge after his 2 hour long session with the blond that he cannot ever recall her name

Pam stand next to him and looks at the crowd then him.

"I have called Bill Compton and told him you wish t speak to **his** human" Pam emphasize his, just to get under Eric's buttons. She sees him clench his jaw then turns and smiles.

"Well?" expecting more news

Pam looks at her nails thinking she'll need a manicure soon. She looks to eric and sighs "well…he disnt sound to thrilled but they said they would stop by tonight…the both of them"

"Hmm well I'll need you to distract Bill as I take Sookie to my office and…explain what I would like her to do for me"

"Hmm jag kunde tänka på en massa saker du vill att hon ska göra ... för dig" Pam says in Swedish.

Eric's eyes glaze over with lust just thinking about what he could have Sookie doing to him.

"tell them to come now!" Eric was impatient and wanted to see her. She was probably wearing her work clothes, the tight white shirt that made her breast look large and perky and her short black shorts.

Pam rolls her eyes and scoffs " What the fuck do you need her for Eric?"

" I need for her to come with me so i can see if any of my other places of business are in jeopardy as Fangtasia was"

Pam takes her phone out and dials Bill's number.

"Get to Fangtasia now !" Pam says curtly then hangs up. She leaves Eric and goes over to the bar and see how things were going. Eric doesn't even notice hes too busy about thinking of Sookie naked screaming his name, and he instantly goes hard.

* * *

Bill,Sookie and Christiana all arrive at Fangtasia at the same time. Tina had taken her car because she didn't want to leave it in a place she doesn't know. Bill and Sookie drive in her car.

they all stop and get out of the car and walk over to the front. Pam was there checking more ID's. they all cut in front of the line.

Tina was in a whole new environment. these were not the people she was use to be in company with. yeah she had hung out with vampire but not going to hang and have tea with them.

Tina was stilling wearing just her tank top and short-shorts but she felt overlu exposed. she takes her hair out of the sloppy bun on the top of her head and lets her long hair cascade down to cover herself.

a wind blew and blew her hair around, it engulfed Pam's nostrils and she looked directly at Tina.

"Ohhh" she smirks "He is going to love you baby"

Tina looks at her with more confusion, as she did with everyone that seemed to being taking a strange notice in her.

Did she smell bad? was there something she didn't know?

"Hmm um I don't know who he is..but alright" she smiles at Pam and gives her a once over. She was pretty. If she went that way she would jump Pam right then and there.

Tina had a very good sexual appetite. Though she may look innocent but to be honest she was no honest she was no saint when it came to sex.

She was a passionate lover and loved men dearly. She wore her heart on her sleeve and had been hurt by men before. She never felt like she was ever fully in love with anyone of her ex's. She was more in lust with them. But hey what was so wrong with that?

She wanted love though. that love you see on tv, the one that you just cant breathe without them being around, ya that's what Tina wanted to be loved unbelievably.

"Pam! quit freaking out my friend and let us see Eric."

Pam gets out of her trance of thinking if different dirty ways to have Tina and moves out of the way. She smells Tina one more time smiling and saying "This should be interesting" then goes back to checking ID's.

It was like a mad house in there. people bodies moving, dancers, the music it was alot to take in. Sookie holds Bill's hand leaving Tina to try and keep up with them. They finally get out of the mob of people and Tina had already been groped, ass grabbed and smothered by people all in a matter of minutes.

She looks up after trying to fix her shirt and sees Sookie standing in front of someone sitting on a thrown. she was raising her voice at the person and Tina couldnt see him, only his blond hair.

"Sookie how bout we discuses thi-" _Then ill ravish you and fuck you so hard you wont know your name._ He thinks.

He stops mid sentence when he hears an angelic voice. he looks around Sookie and sees one of the most beautiful woman Eric had seen in a while. She was different, fresh and Eric wanted to get to know her.

she was currently being talked to by another vampire and while Sookie rants about now wanting to be put in a dangerous situation again Eric looks at the Little woman.

" hey. i haven't seen you here before, someone as pretty as you i would have seen before." the vampire says; he was tall, , with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. Very handsome but not Tina's type. She liked her men confident, and it took this guy there different trys to approach her.

Tina smiles. "Yeah I'm new to the town, kinda here with a friend."

"How bout you and me go somewhere in private?" slowly moving them both away from the throne

Eric became tense and it wasn't until Sookie called his name a couple of times did he stop looking at the woman.

"Who is that woman?" he asks Sookie. she had peaked his interest and he hadn't even talked to her before.

Sookie huffs and looks behind her trying to find her new raven haired friend

"Um Tina. Shes new and off limits Eric, Bill where she go?." she says while looking for her.

They hear a _SWISH_ and Eric is out of sight.

Eric come to the corner and sees the woman of interest and the sleazy in-experienced Vampire. he seems newly made, Eric could have laughed but instead was pissed.

"So how bout you come to my place?" the young Vampire says to Tina.

" I think you want to really come with me" he says trying to glamour her.

Tina looks him in the eyes.

"I'd rather not." completely unfazed by the glamour attempt.

The Vampire steps closer pinning her against the wall he unleashes his fangs to her and that's when Tina gets a little scared. her heart starts to quicken and Eric's own fangs click out

"Get the fuck away from her!" Eric roars while coming out of the shadows.

The Younger Vampire jumps and back away from Tina, and she lets go of a breath she didnt know she was holding.

"Woah I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't know was yours." He says quickly walks away.

that was easier than Eric thought. He looks at Tina and walks over to her.

she smelled unbelievable and instantly pins her to the wall again. Holding on to her shoulders and coming close to her neck,he's about to bite completely un-nerved by her smell. She smelled better than 10000 Sookie's.

He was as hard as iron and wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and positioned himself between her so she could feel how he was ready for her.

Tina gasped and moaned. Feeling herself become wet. She corrects herself and pushes this..vampire away but she doesn't touch him.

surprisingly Eric actually moves and hit the walkl. he is too strong for a normal human being to push around.

this peaks his interest even more. he gets closer to her again. invading her space and holds her by the thoart

"What the fuck are you?" he growls in her ear.

* * *

English translation : hmm I could think of a lot of things you want her to do...for you.

A/N: gud? bad? reviews :)


	4. The Job

A/N: OKAY SO I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO WORK. HEHE IT'S WHAT I WANTED TO FOCUS ON THE MOST. AND I HAVENT. SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE. THE BEGINNING MAYB SHITTY CUS I HAD JUST GOTTEN MY FAN FIC AND DIDN'T KNOW WTF I WAS DOING. THROUGHOUT THE STORY I WILL B DOING OTHER PEOPLE'S POV'S AND ALSO THIRD PERSON. SO THE FIRST TWO WERE IN FIRST PERSON OR MY CHARACTER. ILL PROBALLY DO MANLY THIRD :D. OKAY SO IM STARTING AFTER LONGSHADOW HAS BEEN FOUND OUT TO BE STEALING MONEY FROM ERIC AND HE IS DEAD. AND NOW IS MORE MY OWN SHIT. GODRIC WILL B IN HERE AND SUCH. IF I MAKE MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T START WATCHING TB FROM THE BEGINNING. SO ANY SUGGESTION ON THINGS WOULD BE GREAT. K. IM DONE RAMBLING

* * *

First Person (Tina's point of View)

The vamp was hot. Tall, Blond, gorgeous beyond belief. His blue eyes were grey as a cloud when a storm is approaching. Yet beautiful because once the storm passed I could tell his eyes would turn a pale blue. But all that was beside the point; he had come_ too_ close for me not knowing him.

The whole moment happened in a flash, first this sleaze –ball was trying to persuade me into going home with him and then my unknown hero came to me. For just seeing him I felt this connection to him, and that's not just because he made me hot and bothered. But I used my powers on him. See I am a Witch. And a Pure Witch at that. Yes I am a_ virgin_ but I'm not a prude, and that doesn't mean I hadn't ever almost gone all the way with my other boyfriends, but it never felt right, ya know? I want that "special" thing most girls want. But that made my blood even more desirable. A witch's blood alone is one of the most crave- able bloods out there in the Supernatural world. Mi Mama- my mom told me some of this before she—died. Anyway, since my blood is untainted by sex it highness' the need ten-fold. So why was I in a town filled with Vampires and now at a bar with them and further more in a corner with one of them? All great question and in this moment I couldn't think of anything but **FIGHT**! So I did just that.

I press my hand against this board, taunt chest and send him a foot back. I would have to work on that.

He Growled at me. I guess I made him anger when I didn't answer his question.

"I could drain you dry human" he says. His voice like gravel.

I didn't like the way he said human. It was with such disgust.

"I would like to see you try vamp" I say without even thinking. I was nuts. Taunting a vampire that had hunger, pure hunger in his eyes. And a hint of a hard on. I guess arguments turned him on.

"Who are you ?" he says again now pressed his body against my again putting my hands locked above my head so I could move. He had me. I huffed a stray hair out of my face, but it was pesky. The Vamp takes it in his hand and inhales and makes a slight moan becoming harder. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"You **my **little witch are delectable" he says. Evilly smirking.

I must have had a look of astonishment on my face because he chuckled.

"You sent is very strong. At first I wasn't sure what you were then, just smelling you I can smell the witch blood pumping through your veins. Ah I will delight in drinking from it soon." He says in my ear and then moves his mouth to my neck and kisses it, while grazing a fang along it slightly. I gasp and my heart beat increases. Calm down Tina, he'll like that more. So I take a few deep breaths but I was scared.

"ERIC!" I hear Sookie and Bill both yell at the same time and I know I have been saved. I hear Eric sigh; almost knowing his fun has died.

"Sookie, Bill. You did not tell me you have such a delectable friend." The whole time he is saying this he is looking at me. I wanted to vomit. I push him away and move over to Sookie.

"Eric don't touch her!" Bill says standing in front of Sookie and I. I liked Bill he was cute, and such a protector. Sookie was a lucky woman.

Eric scoffs and retracts his fangs. "You can't tell me Mr. Compton that you didn't want to sink your teeth into this little witch's neck the minute you smelt her. She's a pure witch Bill. Rare." He sounded like he was selling a car and the car was the best, most mouthwatering car in the whole lot.

Bill looked down and his fangs came out. "NO! I have Sookie and do not need this woman to sustain my thirst." He says with utter protest. But I knew my smell was nerving to Bill. I didn't think it was as strong as Eric is making it seem like.

Again my mother only told my little things like "Hey, honey you're a witch like mommy, you have magical powers, we have bad people after us sometimes because they are attracted to our scent. I hope to tell you more." That's the closest English translation I can muster. But she never told me more.

Sookie finally interjected I had forget in the blond was behind me.

"Eric what the fuck did you call me here for?" She sounded pissed. I hoped not at me, but I doubt it.

Eric finally rips his eyes away from me, and motions for us to follow him.

We walk over to what looks like an office. It had boxes everywhere. Boxes filled with synthetic blood, t-shirts, glasses, etc. it was like a storage place. I turn my nose at the smell of sex in there. It seems like Mr. Northman was a very busy man. As he sits I can know she how tall he is. His desk is huge and high up to accommodate him. He had to be at least 6'4". He gestures' for me and Sookie to take a seat.

"Sookie you helped me last time when finding out that money was being taken from Fangtasia. I need you to do the same again. I have a hotel that I own in Nevada, I have a feeling the manager, a new Vampire may be stealing money from me, and selling V. I need you down there to tell me what's going on."

I look at Sookie and see she was thinking this over and u look back at Eric's face. It looked like it was made of marble. So beautiful…I shake my head and look somewhere else.

"Oh of course I'll pay you and I want your lovely little vixen friend to come along as well." He says with a smirk.

I sharply look at Eric and start my protest.

"OH FUCK-no! NO. What could I possibly do? Hmm. I can't read minds like Sook can. No way Mr. Northman." I was livid but I tried to stay alil respectful toward the man.

"Miss—wait what is your name again? I don't believe we have been introduced." He smiled. Why did i find something so sexy about his smile?

"Oh yeah, you were too busy rubbing your dick on my crouch." I say then wink at him.

I hear Sookie Gasp and Bill hissed. But I was in a staring match with the vampire God neither of us looking away, why you may ask? I can't say. Then I say,

"Christina. But call my Tina."

"Alright Christina, I need you because you have a gift. You my little witch can protect Sookie if need be in the day. I have not been to my Hotel in many a hundred years and who knows what is going on with it now. I do keep tabs but I haven't seen the place so who know what creatures are a foot." His voice was threatening. Yet I felt in no danger.

I look at Sookie and again her face held endearment. Against better judgment I say

"I'll go Mr. Northman."

Why did I feel like I was sealing my fate with the devil?

* * *

i like reviewwwss ? planing on writing more. but im getting my feet wet again for his story.


	5. What is Mine

A/N: OKAY SO I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO WORK. HEHE IT'S WHAT I WANTED TO FOCUS ON THE MOST. AND I HAVENT. SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE. THE BEGINNING MAYB SHITTY CUS I HAD JUST GOTTEN MY FAN FIC AND DIDN'T KNOW WTF I WAS DOING. THROUGHOUT THE STORY I WILL B DOING OTHER PEOPLE'S POV'S AND ALSO THIRD PERSON. SO THE FIRST TWO WERE IN FIRST PERSON OR MY CHARACTER. ILL PROBALLY DO MANLY THIRD :D. OKAY SO IM STARTING AFTER LONGSHADOW HAS BEEN FOUND OUT TO BE STEALING MONEY FROM ERIC AND HE IS DEAD AND ERIC HAS NOT TRICKED SOOKIE INTO DRINKING HIS BLOOD…YET. AND NOW IS MORE MY OWN SHIT. GODRIC WILL B IN HERE AND SUCH. IF I MAKE MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T START WATCHING TB FROM THE BEGINNING. SO ANY SUGGESTION ON THINGS WOULD BE GREAT. K. IM DONE RAMBLING

* * *

**Eric's POV**

The girl had spunk. She was feisty and flirty, and undeniably beautiful…..for a human. There was something about her that I liked and she was _special_. Like Sookie. Now that she is mine; I can get her into bed and use her abilities if I need them. Though she doesn't really know that she is mine, but I cannot let such a prize go for someone else to snatch. She is mine whether she likes it or not. I'm Eric Northman, I take what I please, and this was no exception.

What intrigued me most about Miss. Christina was her ability to not be glamoured, that was really something strange to say the least.

While I am discussing my plan to both her and Sookie I'm stuck behind my desk with a painful hard-on. Smelling her makes me want to take off that skimpy little top and ravish her into oblivion. I make a soft growl looking at her from her head and ending at her breasts. Perfect. I rub my pants area to try and alleviate some of the ache but it only makes it worse. I needed to be **in** this girl. I had never NEEDED anything from a human…except blood. Now I felt like if she left; if her smell left; I would long for her.

Then she does the best thing I could have thought of: she agrees to come to Nevada with me... and Sookie and Bill. I would use this opportunity for my own gain. Foolish little Witch.

I smile a toothy smile showing off my fangs and say "Excellent we leave tomorrow."

Christina looked upset but quickly covered it with an indifferent look on her face and then turned to Sookie whom had been strangely quiet.

Then Sookie says "I want Bill to come and we all get paid $50,000 each." Her demands were as I expected, I am always 3 steps ahead of what my opponent is thinking. I already had the money for Bill and Sookie and having, this vixen come now was just an extra bonus.

I nod my head and look back at Christina who is back straight at me as well. When we make eye contact she doesn't turn away. I liked that.

I wink at her and say "See anything u like?"

"Nope just an arrogant blood sucker." Then she winks at me and gets up and heads to my door. I let out a growl. _The girl had some nerve._ I reach the door in seconds and hold it shut.

"Where do u think you're going **Witch**?" I spat.

"The Bathroom, Mr. Northman is that a crime?" she pushes me away and slams the door. I walk back to my desk and look at Bill and Sookie who are eying me strangely.

"What?" Their incessant looks were bothersome and annoying.

"What are your intentions with Miss. Lopez?" Bill hisses.

"What I do with what is **mine** is none of your concern Bill Compton and as your Sheriff I do not believe it would be wise for you to be asking such questions." I hiss right back at him.

Sookie looks furiously between the two of us.

"Eric the girl has not been here more than 24 hours and your are already claiming her. And could possibly be getting her into danger with V-dealers!" Sookie exclaims. Ah I did love when she got her self all wound in a knot.

"Sookie I can take care of myself and secondly I am far from being anyone's. You'd be wise to remember that Mr. Northman." I look up and see Tina standing at the door. She had her hands on her hips and had a scowl on her face. My cock throbbed just seeing her again.

"I like to hear that. I will advise for you all to go home and get some rest. It's going to be a long trip" I say putting my hands on my desk.

Sookie gets up and grabs Bill's hand and walks off leaving me and Tina alone.

"Well I would say it was a pleasure meeting you but hanging around dead things doesn't usually give me pleasure." She spats then turns around walks out, just as my witch walks out Pam walks in.

"Hmm isn't she a feisty one. And smells heavenly, what I wouldn't do for that…" Pam purred.

I growled. Though Pam is my loyal child and would follow my commands to the letter I did not want her even smelling the witch. She is _MINE!_

"Pam remember your place. She is mine and I will not have you touching her ever. Understand?" I yelled to drive the point home.

She huffed and said " This one's really got your dick in a knot doesn't she?"

She rolled her eyes and said "You need anything else..?"

"Yes send in Yuri, the new dancer. She has not been doing all that I've asked." I said while smiling.

Pam nods then leaves to get the girl.

Yuri was just a fix till I get my hands on my beautiful witch. She I was going to have to put some effort into getting since she cannot be glammored. She peeked my interest enough for me to be interested and once I am interested I will do what it takes to get what is mine.

* * *

A/N: comments r nice :)


End file.
